Lost Race
by Chansity
Summary: Do you know the story behind the making of the three rings of Power? It wasn't Just Sauron...


In the dark hours of the night, a shadowed figure pushed open a chamber door and glided into the hushed slumbers of the prince's room. The shadow inched slowly forward to the prince sleeping, the footsteps not making a sound on the stone floor.  
  
Legolas lay asleep, with his eyes closed. Sometimes an elf may sleep with eyes open, but open or closed, the figure was cautious on approaching the prince. For an elf's senses were always alert, even in these safe confinements.  
  
The figure was right against the bed now. A hand became exposed and reached out to touch the shoulder of Legolas, but its hand strayed for a moment, still as stone, it observed him. He was handsome, lying there. The smooth lids of his closed eyes, signaling that he was in a precious sleep, and his soft pink lips slightly parted, in a way it was an aching invitation.  
  
1 'Stop being such a fool…awake him now.'  
  
The hand grasped onto his shoulder. Legolas awoke with a start. Quickly the figure swiped back the hood, so that Legolas would not reach for his dagger.  
  
"Relax. Its me." Legolas sighed and rested on the back of his elbows. His chest heaved under his loose white shirt.  
  
"Don't do that Delani." He scolded. Still bent by the bed, he could see she was all ready. She had on her black tunic, but her sword and arrows were not present. He looked out the window and then back at her. "I know that we are too leave before the sun…but you wake me to many hours before hand. What is amiss?" He slung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose. He had also been sleeping in leggings; he even had his boots on. Delani cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Do you always sleep with your boots on?" She asked as he walked into a smaller room to dress and gather his things. While hidden from her he answered her question.  
  
"I am always clothed when I sleep…habit I guess…know one knows when they're to be awaken. This, might I state, is a perfect example." He returned from the room. He was fully dressed now in his green tunic, with his arrows at hand, and daggers at his side. He stood their waiting for her to give him an explanation.  
  
"Gandalf wishes to have a private meeting with you and I. What it is about I do not know." She rose and exited the room, and he followed after.  
  
  
  
The two elves made there way to the southern side of the palace. It started to rain. Legolas tilted his head up to the falling water. This falling rain bothered him. 'Hadn't the mourning cloud left?'  
  
"Delani what is the meaning of this weather?" He yelled to the running girl ahead of him.  
  
"I do not know. But we shall know what is causing this occurrence." She yelled back to him as she picked up the pace. In the distance he made out the image of Gandalf, he was in his gray robes and tall hat. Standing by him were three horses. Once the came upon the wizard, his eyes searched the soaked elves from head to toe.  
  
"Didn't you think to cover your heads with your hood?"  
  
"They kept falling down as we ran. Why do we need our horses?" She pointed to the steeds waiting for their masters to ride. Shadowfax was Gandalfs white horse, Ohtar was Delani's horse. Her horse wasn't similar to other common horses that elves rode, Ohtar wasn't white, chesnut or brown, but black as night. Legolas's horse was Astalder a white horse just as Shadowfax. Delani let her hands stroke the black mane of Ohtar. His neck arched back to her, and  
  
"We cannot risk the chance of someone hearing us. Come." He mounted on Shadowfax. The elves followed, and went along with Gandalf into the forest.  
  
  
  
Tythiel wrapped her arm around her son's arm. She treasured the last few moments with her son as they along a stoned path, that slowly led to the northern gates  
  
"You resemble him in so many ways. You shall come home to a glorious banquet. Then we shall hold the crowing ceremony. Oh!" Tythiel exclaimed as she released her sons face. " Have you thought about finding a wife?"  
  
Celendir froze. The thought hadn't crossed his mind.  
  
"A wife?" He whispered aloud. He thought he had said it to himself, but he realized he hadn't after the reply again from his mother.  
  
"Yes Celendir, a wife. So that you may have an heir." She saw the fear in his eyes. This time she chose her words wisely. "You do not have to rush. All I am saying is maybe you should consider the names of any maids you fancy."  
  
"Mother, I have been so caught up in studies, I…I haven't had such time!"  
  
"What about the maid from Lothlorien you danced with last night?" She sensed he was uncomfortable about this. But it was something he would have to face soon.  
  
"Oh…ah…her name was Alitee, daughter of Nidrith loyal captain along Haldir of the Lord and Lady of the wood." He wanted to change the subject so much. A wife…a child, the two words frightened him. He never did sit down and wonder about love. True maidens did give him the flirtatious look, but he never took mind to it. He could not think of any maidens that he had found himself drawn to.  
  
"I say you should court her during your free leisure time." Tythiel wrapped her arm around his as they 


End file.
